


The Squad Car

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: The Doctor finds Yaz after a shift at work one night, but makes a slight miscalculation...





	The Squad Car

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday!

Yasmin Kahn sighs as she settles on the bonnet of her squad car, hands clasped around the takeaway hot chocolate she’d grabbed on the way up here and eyes unfocused as she gazes down across her city.

It had become something of a habit, driving up here after her shift whenever she was on a late one to enjoy some quiet time to herself before she headed home. The little parking place on top of the hill allowed her to see down over the city, the yellow lights glowing dimly in the still night. She could just make out the building her flat was in in the distance, and Ryan and Graham’s street near by.

A familiar noise made her ears prick up, and startled, Yaz watches in surprise as that blue box that’s come to feel more like home than her flat materialises a few feet away from her car. A blonde head pops out of the door and Yaz’s face breaks into a grin.

“Doctor!” She exclaims, delighted as she steps out and walks over to her. “What you doing here?”

The Doctor doesn’t stop until she’s stood right in front of Yaz, her thighs brushing Yasmin’s knees, and she inhales a little sharply, surprised by the proximity. The Doctor glances down at the cup cradled in Yaz’s hands and reaches out to take it from her gently, fingers lingering over her own as she smirks up at her.

“You, hopefully.”

Yazs breath stutters and she tries to speak, certain she must have misheard her but the words stick in her throat when the other woman sets the cup down on the bonnet of the car and steps closer still, forcing the police officer’s knees apart as she moves between them, hands braced on the car either side of her.

She grins, leaning in and Yaz tries to remember how to breathe.

“Back seat or are you feeling daring?”

“What!?” Yaz squeaks out, certain she must have fallen into some alternate reality when she feels the Doctors hand on her thigh, moving up and then wiggling its way -

Yep, okay, Yaz had clearly hit her head and knocked herself out at some point and she was now dreaming, that was the only explanation for the Doctor’s _hand being down her trousers, her fingers pushing down between her legs..._

She lets out a squeak as she feels her touch her, and the Doctor’s grin widens.

“Daring then, by the feel of it?”

“I...”

“Mind, bit cold out here to lose any layers isn’t it?” She muses, fingers doing quite frankly incredible things to Yaz that renders her speechless. “Think I’d rather get you undressed.”

She withdraws her hand and steps back, holding it out to Yaz. She takes it dumbly, letting the Doctor tug her off the car. She drops her hand and bounds round to open the car door.

“Come on then, jump in,” she says when Yaz doesn’t move.

Still utterly stunned, Yaz does as she’s told.

“D - Doctor,” she starts when the Doctor clambers into the back seat after her, shutting the door behind her, “what’s -”

She is cut off by the Doctor’s lips on her own, the Doctor moving to straddle her lap and grinding down against her as she kisses her deeply. She feels her wriggling against her, and when they break apart notices she’s shucked her coat and pushed her braces from her shoulders and is gazing at Yaz with kiss-swollen lips and dark eyes as she grabs hold of the bottom of her shirts and tugs them over her head.

“How do you want me pc Khan?” She breathes hotly into her ear, pressing her half bare form to Yaz, and Yaz’s brain short circuits.

She didn’t know why this was suddenly happening, but she had wanted nothing else for _months_ now, so there was no way she was stopping her to ask questions.

“Um…”

Before she can think clearly enough to come up with a response, she feels the Doctor’s hands wriggling under her clothes, touching the bare skin of her stomach and up to cup a breast through her bra and she gasps, arching beneath her. The Doctor’s mouth captures hers again and Yaz lets out a moan into the kiss this time, heart pounding and the heat between her legs a raging fire as she feels the Doctor yanking at her clothes, and automatically moves her hands to help. She swiftly divests her of her police vest and jacket then pushes her down so she’s laying on the seat, hands quickly unbuttoning her shirt and yanking it open. Her mouth moves to her chest, tugging down a cup of her bra to scrape her teeth over her nipple before her kisses move down over Yaz’s abdomen.

Yasmin’s hands shake as she moves them to aid the Doctor with her trousers, helping her unbutton them hastily and lifting her hips so she can tug them down her legs and off. Her knickers quickly follow and before Yaz knows it, she’s half naked and exposed before her eyes as the Doctor pushes her legs apart in the small space they have and settles between them.

She is half on seat and half on the floor as she trails heated kisses up over Yaz’s thighs and it can’t be comfortable, but she doesn’t seem to mind, lifting her eyes to catch Yaz’s wide ones as she finally dips her head forward to lick a line up through her dripping sex.

“Oh, shit!” She swears, throwing her head back at the first touch of her tongue, one hand flying out to grab hold of the door beside her head, the other balling in the material of her open shirt. “God,” she pants as she feels the Doctor’s lips fasten around her clit and hears her _hum_ against her, the vibrations sending heat flooding straight through her. She is wet, so wet she can feel it seep from her, hear it as the Doctor kisses her messily and pushes two fingers into her.

“I love how you feel inside,” the Doctor breathes against her, and Yaz squeezes her eyes shut, swearing quietly again. Sweating and half naked in the back of her squad car with steamed up windows is certainly _not_ how she ever imagined her first time with the Doctor going, but as she eases another finger into her and curls them up towards her mouth on her clit, Yaz can’t seem to think it could be any better.

She touches her like she knows her body inside out already, and that might have given Yaz pause, had she not been so utterly lost to the waves of pleasure that were rolling through her as the Doctor tongues at her clit and pushes her fingers deeper and harder into her.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come,” she pants, voice breathless as she feels pressure building inside her. Her hand flies from her shirt to the Doctor’s hair, keeping her mouth pulled tight against her, “Doctor… Doctor!” She cries out, voice high and urgent as Yaz feels everything tighten and then release, her inner walls contracting hard around the Doctor’s fingers. She fucks her through her orgasm, drawing out her release until Yaz is a shaking, sweating mess, slumping down against the seat, breathless and hoarse as the Doctor lathes her tongue gently around her clit.

“Oh fuck,” Yaz pants out as the Doctor slides her fingers from within her, and drops one last kiss to her clit, making Yasmin’s hips raise against her face before she crawls up over her body to settle on her forearms either side of Yaz, looking down into her face with a smirk that said she was very pleased with herself.

Laughing breathlessly, Yaz presses her hands to her face.

“Not that I’m complaining, but where the hell did that come from!?” She says, peeking through her fingers to see the Doctor looking confused.

“What?”

“That!”

She feels the Doctor tug her hands away and finds her grinning down at her. “Thought you liked it?” She says like she already knows the answer, leaning in to press a slow kiss to Yaz’s neck that makes her toes curl, and she nods.

“I loved it,” she whispers, hand winding up into the Doctor’s silky hair.

She feels utterly content in her embrace as the sweat cools on their skin and the Doctor lazily kisses and nips at her neck, but suddenly wonders just how long they’d been here, and bites her lip.

“I should go,” Yaz sighs, “my mum’ll worry if I’m not home before eleven.”

She feels he Doctor freeze on top of her, and she lifts her head to look down at Yaz.

“What?” Yaz says.

“Your mum... home...” she says as if those words are strange. “You mean... home, with your mum? Where your mum lives?”

Yaz looks at her strangely. “Uh... where else would home be?”

“...Your flat?”

Yaz frowns. “What flat? I don’t have a flat, what are you -” She cuts off as she watches the Doctor’s eyes widen, looking suddenly utterly alarmed, and Yaz tries to sit up beneath her. “What? What is it?”

“Um… Yaz,” she says, very slowly, “How old are you?”

Yaz’s blinks at her, confused. “Err… nineteen?”

The Doctor stares at her for a moment before she does something Yaz has never heard her do; she swears, loudly. “Shit!”

“What!?” Yaz says, alarmed as the Doctor scrambles back and starts pulling her clothes back on. Yaz grabs for her jacket, curling her legs up and pulling it over herself, suddenly feeling exposed. “What’s happening?”

“I thought you were older!” The Doctor exclaims.

Yaz frowns. “What?”

“Older! Older Yaz, Yaz who I do this with all the time!”

Yasmin’s eyes widen as the situation begins to dawn on her. “We do this all the time? In… my future?”

The Doctor shoves her trousers and knickers at her and Yasmin takes them, too stunned to move to put them on as she watches the Doctor throw her coat back on.

“Why didn’t you stop me Yaz!?”

“Um,” Yaz flushes, and when the Doctor pauses and looks at her, she avoids her eyes, cheeks burning.

“Oh,” she hears the Doctor say, and then feels her moving closer to her and finally meets her eyes when she feels her hand on her face. She finds her staring at her like she’s a wonder.

“Yaz,” she breathes, “All this time?”

Yaz bites her lip, trying to find the words to reply, when the Doctor saves her the struggle by leaning in to kiss her again, but softer this time, gentler.

Yaz melts into the embrace, clinging to the Doctor, this suddenly feeling all the more exciting knowing it was something they did often in Yasmin’s future… did that mean they were together? Did it mean -

“I can’t tell you anything else,” the Doctor pulls back to breathe against her lips like she’d read her thoughts, and knowing she’s right, Yaz nods. “And I should go, I should never have even been here.”

“It’s ok,” Yaz nods. “I understand.”

The Doctor pauses, biting her lip. “Please don’t tell past me about this. It could completely disrupt both our timelines - who knows what would happen!”

“I won’t,” she shakes her head, and then a slow smirk comes to her lips. “If… you promise to do that again to me in the future.”

“Oh Yaz,” the Doctor chuckles then, leaning in for one last heated kiss. “I’m gonna do so much more than just that to you in the future.”

Yaz sits there, breathless for a solid minute after the Doctor has slipped from the car and closed the door behind her, before she realises she should probably get dressed.

Her future was suddenly looking very bright.


End file.
